


How (not) to Run Away from Gay Feelings.

by Morinok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, GAY FEELINGS ABORT, M/M, Slow Build, i'll add more tags later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morinok/pseuds/Morinok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out with a sprained ankle (no, not a broken ankle Hinata, you dumbass) but somehow it turns into Kageyama finding out that...he may have some gay feelings that are directed towards Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (not) to Run Away from Gay Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> So...rn there's only one chapter, and I want to write more, so hopefully that'll happen soon, I just also have other things going on so...aahh idk it's just a stupid kagehina fic (there's lots of those) but here's my take on them!

“This isn't going to work.”

  
“This is going to work.”

  
Honestly, it wasn't going to work, but that wasn't going to stop Hinata from trying. In fact, it made him try harder. After school he and Kagyama had wandered upon a playground, and instantly Hinata had dashed for the swings. Kageyama followed only because he did not want to lose to Hinata. Which was exactly how they ended up in the position they were currently in. Hinata had dared that he could jump farther off of the swing than Kageyama could, and being the competitive idiot that he was, Kageyama agreed with a wicked smile. While Hinata had landed perfectly, sporting a cheeky grin, Kageyama had ended up landed completely wrong on his ankle.

  
“Just get on my back, come on, I'm not that weak!”

  
“No.”

  
Hinata huffed. Kageyama's ankle was probably only sprained, and Kageyama had insisted it was fine, but the minute he had attempted to walk, he promptly fell down. Hinata had laughed. Kageyama had glared at him. Hinata had gotten an idea, but as his ideas usually were, it was stupid and impossible.

  
“I weigh 30 pounds more than you! It's not going to work, you dumbass!” Kageyama continued when Hinata only stared at him.

  
“Yes it is. Just trust me.”

  
A shiver ran up his spine. Hinata had this look on his face, the look of intense concentration Kageyama only associated Hinata with when it came to volleyball. He looked to the side, unable to keep up with the impromtu staring contest he had gotten wrapped up in.

  
“Fine. Whatever,” he said dejectedly, but the minute Hinata had started beaming, he shot him down with a gruff, “But it's not going to work!”

  
“Nah, it totally is,” Hinata said easily.

  
Hinata tuned around and squatted, waiting for Kageyama. He could only blush with embarrassment. He was about to get a piggyback ride from someone nearly 20cm shorter than him. Thank god it was getting dark out already and nobody was around, or else he would never agree to this.

  
He reached forward, putting weight on his good foot to propel him forward to make contact with Hinata's back. He's so small, he thought, seeing his hands curl around Hinata's shoulder. But...muscley. He blinked. Of course he was. With as much exercise Hinata did, it was no wonder he had muscles. Stupid, he thought to himself.

  
“This is a bad idea,” he murmured before wrapping his other hand around Hinata's left shoulder.

  
“Shut up, it's going to work!”

  
“You shut up, dumbass!”

  
“I'm not a dumbass, you are, bakageyama!”

  
Kageyama growled under his breath and threw his good leg into Hinata's waiting arm, hard enough to make Hinata go “hey!” and make him smile wickedly. Vengeance was sweet.

  
“Whatever, just give me your other leg.”

  
He frowned, but put his bad foot more gently into Hinata's other arm.

  
“Alright. One...two...THREE!”

  
He hadn't gotten a piggyback ride from anyone since...since elementary school, probably. In fourth grade he had deemed himself too old for piggyback rides, and from that point on, his parents never gave him any. This definitely wasn't like getting a piggyback ride from his parents when he was younger, though. Quickly thrown off balance by Kageyama's weight, they almost balanced to tumble backwards when Kageyama yelped and latched his elbows around Hinata's neck, digging his nails into the smaller boy's shirt and leaning forward.

  
“Ha.” Hinata breathed triumphantly.

  
“You almost tipped us both over, you dumbass,” he growled, his face directly facing a bright mass of untameable orange hair.

  
“But I didn't!”

  
“Yeah, because of me!”

  
“Stop complaining or I'll drop you!”

  
“Since it's you, it's not like I'll be dropping that far.”

  
Hinata mumbled something under his breath, and resorted to digging his fingernails into Kageyama's lower leg. “Ow!” he helped, jolting. “What the fuck was that for?”

  
“Insulting me, bakageyama! You should be thankful I didn't just leave you there in the park all by yourself!”

  
He grumbled. Hinata had him there. He hadn't gotten any injuries like this before, at least never when he wasn't in close distance to the school nurse's office. He wasn't the type to put himself in dangerous situations. Sure, he took risks, but they were calculated. He didn't want to hurt himself, or anyone else.

  
...Alright, maybe Hinata sometimes, but it wasn't like Hinata didn't retaliate.

  
The walk was filled with awkward silences, only broken with little quips and insults. Hinata had threatened to drop him more than once, and Kageyama threatened to pull Hinata down with him in return. Unfortunately, they had to rely on one another.

  
He tried not to put too much of his weight on the smaller boy, but Hinata was carrying his entire weight, all 145 pounds of it. Hinata's frame was much smaller than his, more compact. Kageyama was practically an overgrown monkey, clinging onto the smaller, shaking boy. Hinata had strength, but his strengths were in his speed and his stamina, not his own brute strength. In that regard, he was fairly weak compared to people like Kageyama.

  
Hinata's retorts slowly became more breathy, and sloppy even as far as Hinata's retorts went. He was putting all of his energy into holding Kageyama up, which he was both confused and impressed with; that he would actually put all his attention and focus into helping Kageyama....

  
And he had never been this close to him, either. They jabbed at each other and hit each other with volleyballs and high fived each other when they had a successful combo, but feeling Hinata's small back pressed up against his chest was a completely new sensation. Every place they touched his nerves were on fire, and he was unsure if he wanted to run from the uncomfortable feeling or chase, hold onto that feeling to figure out what it meant. He didn't let himself dwell on that, looking up to figure out how far they had left to go.

  
“Where the fuck are we.”

  
“Huh?” Hinata looked up, causing his hair to go straight into Kageyama's face. He smelled like strawberries and sweat and the volleyball court, smells he was familiar with; comfortable with, which was enough to scare him. “Oh. Huh. I accidentally headed towards my house.”

  
“What the fuck? You were supposed to take me home, dumbass!” he hissed, smacking Hinata upside the head.

  
Hinata's grip on him loosened with the hit, the smaller boy's legs buckling under the combined pressure of his weight and the pain. Kageyama locked his legs around Hinata's waist, both regreting that he had hit Hinata and also refusing to drop to the ground.

  
“Don't drop me, dumbass!”

  
“Well, don't hit me when I'm carrying you!”

  
“...Whatever. What am I supposed to do now? It's not like you can turn back around and carry me back to my house.”

  
“You could stay at my house?” Hinata suggested, and Kageyama blushed with embarrassment, remembering that he had never stayed over at a friend's house in years.

  
“And what, wait for my parents to pick me up? They're on their date night tonight...I don't want to disturb them.”

  
“Awww, so you do care about other people!”

  
“Shut up!”

  
Hinata only giggled, only making him blush more.

  
“Then I guess you'll just have to stay the night!”

  
He froze. Stay...the night. At...Hinata's house? The thought both repulsed him and intrigued him. He had only seen glimpses of Hinata's house before, from selfies he sent to Kageyama, selfies he immediately deleted because he wasn't some gay who saved another guy's selfies on his phone....alright he had saved one.

  
“What a stupid idea...,” he grumbled, but didn't outright refuse.

  
“Awesome!!”

  
With renewed energy Hinata marched on. A few minutes later Hinata brightened even more, seeing his house. As they got closer to the redhead's house the more scared Kageyama got, repulsed that the first impression that Hinata's mom would get about him was that he was an idiot who had to be carried by a boy smaller than him.

  
“Let me down!” he hissed as Hinata stepped up on the walkway.

“What? Why?”

  
“Just let me down!”

  
Hinata shrugged and slowly let Kageyama down, first letting his good foot down so he could find his footing. He continued to wrap one arm around Hinata though, because he couldn't actually walk on his own.

  
He limped the rest of the way up to Hinata's house, blushing with embarrassment.

  
“Hey mom! I'm home!” Hinata called out when he opened the door.

  
“Shouyou! You were out really late tonight! What kept you out?” Hinata's mother called back with a singsong voice, in a tune that carried the same type of exuberance that her son had.

  
“Well the reason is right here!” Hinata replied gleefully, to Kageyama's embarrassment.

  
“Hmm?” Hinata's mother poked her head out of the living room, and Kagyama's first thought was 'wait why am I looking at another Hinata Shouyou'.

  
Hinata's mother was practically a carbon copy of him. Or, really, Hinata was a carbon copy of his mother. They shared the same wild orange hair, differed only by the fact that his mother's was slightly longer and pulled back into a small ponytail. She wore boyish clothes, and had a smile on her face that shined with the same brightness as her son.

  
“Oh, hello there!” she greeted. “Hmm...could this perhaps be...the 'king'?”

  
She glanced at Hinata for confirmation while Kageyama's face turned tomato red at the nickname he hated so much.  
“Mom!” Hinata whined. “His name is Kageyama!”

She giggled. “I know, I know, I just wanted to see if his reaction was the same as what you told me!”

  
'Like mother like son', he grumbled to himself. Both were sadistic as fuck, it seemed.

  
“So, what had brought you to our humble household, Kageyama-kun?”

“He broke his ankle.”

  
“I did not break it, I sprained it!”

  
“Same thing.”

  
“No it isn't? Do you even know what an injury feels like--”

 

“Would you boys like something to eat?”

  
They were broken out of their argument at the prospect of food, their stomachs already growling eagerly. She laughed at their eager stares. “Alright, I'll fix you two something. Shouyou, why don't you get your friend situated on the couch and get him some ice?”

  
“On it!” Hinata saluted his mother, then looked up at Kageyama. “Ready?”

  
He nodded, and together they managed to get him hobbling over to the living room and onto the couch.

  
Hinata's house was just as warm and cozy as he thought it would be. Small, but full of homey touches and fluffy furniture. He sat back on the couch, amazed as he sunk into the cushions. Couches were not supposed to be this comfortable.

  
Hinata dashed off and got him some ice, arriving by jumping over the back of the couch, landing next to Kageyama with a bounce. He jolted, but jolted even more when Hinata placed the freezing ice pack directly on his skin.

  
“Holy shit!” he yelped. “You're not supposed to put it directly on the skin, dumbass!”

  
“Then what the heck are you supposed to do, bakageyama?”

  
“Quiet, boys, Natsu is sleeping,” Hinata's mother warned from the kitchen. “And no cursing in his household!”

  
Kageyama grumbled, sinking deeper into the cushions. “You're supposed to put it between a towel or something, then put it on the wound, not just put the icepack directly on the skin! I don't want to get frostbite!”

  
“Oooh...,” Hinata jumped off the couch to grab a towel, and Kageyama huffed.

  
“Have you never gotten injured?” he asked when Hinata came back.

  
The orange haired both shrugged. “Not really. Just some scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious,” he said with a triumphant grin.

  
“With your recklessness? How the he-heck is that possible?” he asked, reminding himself mid sentence not to curse.

  
Again, Hinata shrugged. “I'm just lucky I guess!”

  
“He's a little miracle child,” His mother said as she passed Hinata, ruffling his hair affectionately. The boy glowed at the affection, and Kageyama blinked. He was so used to Hinata being angry at him he forgot the boy could look so...cute when affection was shown to him.

  
“Here's your food, Kageyama.” He looked over at Hinata's mother, freezing up when he realized she had caught him staring at her son. Shakily he took the plate full of rice and curry, freezing up completely when she winked at him. What. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Winking at him? It wasn't like he liked Hinata or anything. They were just teammates....maybe...friends? He didn't really know. Their relationship was rocky at best, and he wasn't even really sure if what they had counted as friendship. He got lost in thought as he pushed his food around, then stuffing it down his throat. Warm. That was the word he would associate with her cooking. Of course, curry was supposed to be warm, but this was a different kind of warm...it was like a homey kind of warm, one that was mostly absent around his household. He had gotten so wrapped up in his volleyball that he and his parents had slowly drifted apart, and he wasn't quite sure how to reconcile with them.

  
“Hey, Kageyama!”

  
He snapped out of his funk at Hinata's voice, looking up at him. Hinata nodded over to the direction of his mother, and he looked over at her.

  
“So, Kageyama-kun, will you be staying the night?”

  
“Uh...I mean...I don't want to ask my parents to come all the way out here...,” he trailed off, looking down at the edge of the couch.

  
“Alrighty then! If you could just tell me your parents' number, then I'll just call them myself so you boys can go and have fun!” She said brightly, already walking over to the phone.

  
“Fun doing what? Kageyama is terrible at having fun,” Hinata joked, wilting when Kageyama sent a death glare towards him.

  
Hinata's mom only laughed, and Kageyama told her his mother's phone number. “Alright, now why don't you help Kageyama upstairs and you two can play some video games? I'll try and find some of Hinata's father's old clothes that you can wear to bed!”

  
“Okie dokie!” Hinata grabbed Kageyama's empty plate and rushed it to the kitchen before rushing back and dragging one of Kageyama's arms around his shoulder. “Can I carry you on my back again?” he asked with a wide grin.

  
“Hell no.”

  
“Too bad I'm doing it anyways!”

  
“What the--”

  
Kageyama was suddenly thrown off balance when Hinata grabbed both of his legs and pulled him onto his back, and all he could do was flail around and attempt to grab Hinata's shoulders. Apparently Hinata was a quick learner, so he didn't make the same mistake he made last time, dragging Kageyama forward so they wouldn't tip forward.

  
“What the hell, let me down!” he growled, but Hinata wasn't letting go this time.

  
“OFF WE GO!!”

  
He was absolutely scared for his life as Hinata charged towards the stairs, and actually starting screaming when they started going up the stairs. Hinata joined in on the screaming, and soon both of them were screaming as Hinata charged up the stairs.

  
They charged right into Hinata's bedroom, breathing deeply when they finally stopped running and screaming.

  
“ARE YOU INSANE?” Kageyama yelled, pushing himself off of Hinata's shoulders and onto the bed.

  
“NII-CHAAANN, WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?”

  
A small but very very loud voice came from the entrance of the room, and both of them looked to see a very pissed off 5-year-old girl, her eyes only half open, in her pajamas with her blanket trailing behind her.

  
“Sorry Natsu!!” Hinata apologized, rushing over to his sister. He picked her up in his arms easily, settling her into the crook of his arm.

  
“Mmmm...,” Natsu grumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Who's that?”

  
She pointed directly at Kageyama, and he froze, eyes wide. He wasn't good with children. Children didn't tend to like him. When he tried to smile at them they ran away, and when they got anywhere near him they...also just ran away. Kids tended to run away when they saw him. It wasn't that he didn't like children! Kids were pretty cute sometimes! He was just...bad with them....

  
“This is my teammate , Kageyama!”

  
“Mmm...Kageyama-kun, why do you look so scary?”

  
He jolted, and Hinata just burst out laughing. When he sent a glare his way Hinata only laughed more.

  
“What's so funny?” Natsu grumbled, still only half awake.

  
“Kageyama isn't really that scary, Natsu,” Hinata said to his little sister. “He's really just a huge dork.”

  
He grumbled.

  
“Mmm...okay, if you say so. Onii-chan, I want to go back to sleep...,” she mumbled sleepily.

  
“Alright, Natsu, I'll get you back into bed.”

  
While Hinata went to go put his sister in her own room, Kageyama let out a sigh. Hinata was...a surprisingly good older brother, it seemed. It was weird to see Hinata almost...calm, smiling gently at his little sister. He kind of wanted that smile directed towards him....no wait, what was he saying that was stupid. He didn't care if Hinata looked at him with a smile like he showed his little sister of his mother...or the other teammates like Sugawara-senpai or Noya-senpai....He slapped his forehead.

  
“Why are you hurting yourself even more?” Hinata asked when he came back into the room to find Kageyama slapping himself.  
“I-I wasn't,” he said cooly.

  
Hinata raised an eyebrow.

  
“Whatever, just ignore it.” Kageyama focused on getting both of his legs up on the bed, paying special attention to his sprained one.

  
“So...games?” Hinata held up two controllers, smiling broadly.

  
“What do you have?”

  
“Smash Bros.”

  
“That's it?”

  
“Yep!”

  
He sighed. “Alright, fine,give it here.”

  
Hinata handed him the controller and nudged Kageyama over until he had enough space on he bed, making himself comfortable. He tried to ignore the way Hinata's arm brushed against his, or the way Hinata's leg bumped against his. They had had so much physical contact today. It made him feel uncomfortable, tingly in his own skin, but at the same time he didn't want it to stop. Them touching made him feel the way he did when he tossed to Hinata, when they did their super freak quick.

  
“Okay, okay, I got this,” Hinata pumped himself up, wiggling excitedly.

  
The character screen came up, and Hinata immediately picked Kirby. “I'm great with Kirby,” he explained happily. “Who are you gonna pick?”

  
“Hang on....”

  
This was a tough decision for him. He could pick Bowser, a strong character who would kick Kirby's ass, but Samus, they were also pretty strong. Donkey Kong had some great moves....

  
“Are you going to pick anytime soon?” Hinata whined.

  
“This has to be a calculated decision,” he whispered, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

  
“Oh come onnn!” Hinata reached over and snatched the controller out of Kageyama's hands, and although he tried to wrestle to get it back, Hinata quickly picked Princess Peach for him and picked a stage and they were off.

  
“You asshole...,” Kageyama grumbled when Hinata handed his controller back to him.

  
“Come on and fight!”

  
But Peach wasn't as bad of a character as he thought she would be. Three fights in a row he beat the shit out of Kirby, the fourth round was won by Kirby, much to Kageyama's chagrin, but he won the fifth round. In the middle of the sixth round Hinata's mother came in, smiling at the two as they bickered back and forth. They only noticed her presence when she cleared her throat.

  
“You boys should really be getting into bed now,” she said, smiling with her hands on her hips.

  
“But mooomm, it's Friday!” Hinata whined, wiggling on the bed.

  
“Yes, it is, but that does not mean you two don't need good sleep.”

  
Hinata whined and slid off the bed in protest, attempting to mimic a worm as he wiggled around on the floor.

  
“That won't do anything to change my mind, Shouyou,” she said, but smiled at his antics that she was almost surely used to.

  
“Uggghhh.” Hinata stopped wiggling.

  
“Why don't you go get the extra futon, Shouyou?” she said, and he immediately perked up and went off racing.

  
She turned to Kageyama with a smile. From behind her back she brought out a gray shirt and a pair of dark blue pajama pants. “These were Hinata's fathers,” she said, handing them to him. “I hope they fit!”  
“Thank you, Hinata-san,” he said, bowing slightly.

  
With another smile she left the room, leaving him to gather the clothes in his arms. Hinata came racing back with the futon, situating it near his bed.

  
“I guess I'll take the futon then...,” Kageyama said, moving to get up off the bed.

  
Hinata put a hand up. “Absolutely not! You're the guest, and the one with a broken--”

  
“--Sprained--”  
“--Ankle, so you have to take the bed,” Hinata finished.

  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and starting to get off the bed. “I'll change in the bathroom.”

  
“Why?”

  
Kageyama froze. Turning to Hinata, he raised his eyebrow.

  
“I mean, we're both guys, right? We change in the club room fine, why not here, it's just my house,” Hinata continued, shrugging his shoulders.

  
“Uh...okay.”

  
He moved to unbutton his school uniform shirt, feeling highly uncomfortable changing in the presence of just Hinata. Sure, they all changed in the club room, but it was a whole lot different when it was just the two of them. When he glanced over at Hinata he had already shucked the shirt off and was just in his boxers. Kageyama blushed and turned back to his own shirt, trying to forget the smooth skin he had seen. He wasn't gay. He was not gay. He was just nervous. Kageyama didn't spend nights at his friends' houses because...he didn't have any friends. Not for a long time, at least. And for it to be with Hinata, who he had been having some un-straight thoughts about (although he would deny it to anyone who asked, and was trying to deny it himself) was just...wrong.

  
Racing to finish changing, he took special care of his ankle, making sure not to jostle it too much when he was changing his pants. These had been Hinata's fathers....he furrowed his eyebrow. He looked at Hinata, who was sitting on the futon, texting on his phone. He wore a shirt with a turtle on it and his boxers, which sent shivers up his spine that he immediately tried to forget about.

  
“Hey, where's your dad, anyway?” he asked.

  
Hinata looked up from his phone at him. “I don't know, actually. Mom doesn't really talk about him much. It's been a while since I saw him, actually....I just know that they're not together and he's...somewhere.” Hinata shrugged, like it didn't really matter to him.

  
“Oh...sorry,” he said, unsure of what else to say.

  
Hinata frowned at him. “Kageyama...apologizing?” the frown turned into a grin.

  
“Shut up....”

  
A laugh bubbled up from the smaller boy, making the tips of his ears turn red.

  
“It doesn't really matter, anyways,” Hinata said, looking back at his phone. “I'm fine with just my mom and Natsu. They're the only family I need.”

  
He curled up into himself instinctively. His family wasn't like that. It was more...fend for yourself. Sure, they tried to act like a family sometimes, eat dinner together...go see a movie every once and a while...but they didn't really...feel like a family.

  
“What's your family like?” Hinata asked, as if reading his mind.

  
“They're...I don't know, they're my family. Just me and my parents,” he said, looking down at the hem of his pants.

  
“Do you love them?”

  
He snapped his head up, his entire face and probably his neck turning red. God he was blushing so much tonight. Frankly it was embarrassing, but something about being around Hinata, just the two of them, this close to each other, just...talking, not arguing, made him feel all strange.

 

“I...uh...I don't know. I mean...they're my...parents, so....”

  
“Hmmm.”

  
Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who was laying down on the futon. “That must feel weird, to not love your family. I can't imagine not loving my mom and Natsu.”

  
There was a twinge of sadness in his chest. “Well, good for you, then,” he grumbled, pulling the blankets up to his chest.

  
They were silent for a while, Kageyama struggling to get a pillow beneath his ankle to keep it aloft. Once he was all settled he looked over at Hinata, who was illuminated only by the light of his phone. He looked up at the ceiling. “Goodnight, Hinata,” he whispered, too low for the other boy to actually hear, and closed his eyes.

  
Unfortunately, sleep wasn't something he wasn't able to find easily. Hinata kept wiggling around, twisting and flipping around, making little noises of dissatisfaction every time he did. He tried to sleep through it, but every time he managed to almost get to sleep, a particularly loud flip on the futon would awaken him. He groaned inwardly, turning over and raising slightly to peek over at Hinata. The smaller boy was still wiggling on the futon, making weird faces to himself when he couldn't find a comfortable place for him.

  
“Do you just want me to sleep on the futon?” Kageyama grumbled.

  
“Ah. Kageyama. I thought you were asleep.”

  
“Not with all that tossing and turning you're doing. Come on, get up, we'll switch places. I do actually want to get some sleep tonight.” He made a move to get up out of the bed, but Hinata quickly said “No!” He stopped.

  
“What?” he hissed.

  
“I can't have you sleeping on the floor, my mom would be so pissed if she found you sleeping on the floor while I was on the bed!” Hinata protested. He could barely see Hinata's shape in the dark, but he was up on his knees, staring directly at Kageyama by the looks of it.

  
“Then....” God this was a terrible idea, and it was so gay, but whatever. “Just get up here. I guess we can share the bed.

 

There was a pause. “You sure?”

  
“Yeah, sure, why not, if it keeps you from squirming so much....”

  
“Cool!”

  
Hinata quickly hopped up on the bed, Kageyama scooting over before Hinata landed on him. He did not need yet another injury. He tried to ignore the gays thoughts that were invading his mind, trying to convince himself that no this was not gay, it was just two friends (the word still sounded strange to him) sharing a bed because one of them couldn't keep still.

  
Kageyama tried to keep as close to the wall as he could, but the bed was unfortunately very, very small. He instantly regretted the decision to let Hinata on the bed when the other boy's back pressed up against his, heat radiating. Oh god, now he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep. He closed his eyes and squeezed them as tightly closed as he could, willing sleep to come to him.

  
“Hey, Kageyama.”

  
He sighed. Fucking hell did this kid never run out of energy to just keep talking and never sleep or what?

  
“What,” he growled.

  
“Do you consider us friends?”

  
He paused. Of course the thing he had just been thinking about had to be the topic of their conversation. “Um...well.”

  
“Because I do.”

  
He jolted out of surprise, but tried to not show it as much because Hinata was laying right next to him. He wasn't sure what to say, but luckily Hinata wasn't done talking.  
“I mean, you're still my rival and all, and I am definitely going to beat you someday, so...there's that but...I also consider you a friend.”

  
Kageyama couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth course through his body. Hinata...considered him a friend. Someone actually considered him their friends. Friends were not something he usually had, his personality being too overpowering and his demands too great. But...Hinata could keep up with him. Unlike everyone else, Hinata was his equal.  
“I guess...I consider you my friend too, I guess,” he said cautiously.

  
“Awesome!” he could probably hear the smile in Hinata's voice. “Goodnight, Kageyama!”

  
“...goodnight Hinata.”

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
He didn't sleep.

  
At all.

  
After they had said their goodnights Hinata had fallen asleep fairly quickly, but Kageyama was constantly haunted by the presence of Hinata just...right..there. The warmth that Hinata radiated probably wasn't normal for a human being, but it made sense for Hinata...he was like a bright sun, giving off rays of warmth that couldn't help but make their way into Kageyama's...god it sounded gay but Hinata had made his way into Kageyama's heart.

  
He had his epic gay epiphany in the middle of the night with his newly discovered crush lying right next to him.

  
Fuck.

  
There was absolutely no way he could get to sleep now.

  
He tried to convince himself that he was just happy that Hinata thought of him as a friend, but after nearly an hour of trying to convince himself, he had discovered that...nope, he was just really gay for Hinata.

  
He thought back to when Hinata had carried him on his back, and that feeling he felt when they touched. He wanted more of that. He wanted a lot more. Kageyama thought of holding Hinata's hand, and his face grew warm at the thought. He thought of hugging Hinata, and he wiggled slightly, tinged with warm feelings. Hinata was small enough that he would be perfect for hugging....he thought of them playing video games, Hinata in between Kageyama's legs and his head resting upon Hinata's head...he thought of them eating lunch together, something he hadn't really considered before, but was suddenly realizing he definitely wanted.

  
He thought of kissing Hinata.

  
That's where he immediately stopped that train of thought. God, he was thinking all these things, and Hinata was just RIGHT THERE. He felt tingly, almost feeling too warm, but also craving more of Hinata's warmth.

  
Hinata's warmth against his lips....

  
Hinata's lips against his lips.....

  
Kissing Hinata.....

  
He blinked.

  
Fucking hell.

  
Shaking his head furiously, he pressed his face into the pillow, blushing wildly. This was too gay for him. Too gay. He really needed to get to sleep. Sleep meant he would get out of Hinata's space sooner, meaning that he would have time to attempt to think clearly for a moment. And it would be Saturday, which meant he would have the weekened to sort out his gay feelings and decide what to do about them.

  
Should he tell Hinata? Oh fuck no. That was the most terrible idea yet. They argued so much....they had just confirmed they were friends? He was suddenly embarrassed at the the realization of how much he called Hinata dumbass. He didn't really mean it—okay no, that was wrong, he did mean it most of the time, Hinata could be a massive dumbass and he needed him to know that—but really...it was a term of ...affection? ...Nah. It was because Hinata was a dumbass.

  
Good to know that realizing he had a crush on Hinata didn't impede his ability to think of Hinata as a dumbass.

  
So...he wasn't going to tell Hinata. Besides...what if he did? He would probably just be disgusted by his feelings....their quicks would be off....he didn't want his feelings to impede his ability to play volleyball....

  
On the other side of the bed Hinata started squirming around again, and he was suddenly hit by the thought of _Fucking hell will this dumbass ever get to sleep_ when Hinata flipped around and flung an arm around his waist.

  
He froze. What was Hinata doing.

  
Kageyama glanced down at Hinata's arm, loosely hanging over his waist. He lost the heat of Hinata's back, but now he could feel Hinata's breath on his back, quiet and steady—he was asleep. Did this mean he didn't know what he was doing? His entire face turned red, yet again, for the thousandth time that night. He probably just...thought he was a pillow....yeah, that was it. Kageyama tried to relax, but Hinata started nuzzling into the back of his shirt, tightening his grip around Kageyama's waist.

  
Fuck.

  
Fuck Fuck FuCK FUCK.

  
He was the little spoon.

  
This was wrong.

  
He should be the big spoon.

  
...Wait. Was that all he was worried about? God, he was in even deeper than he had thought. Kageyama relaxed against Hinata's touch, letting him nuzzle up against his back.

This was...nice. Yeah. He could live on little touches. The ones they exchanged during practice or the accidental touches when they walked together after school....he could survive with just those.

  
Yeah....

 

The next morning was fine—he woke up before Hinata so he was able to avoid an awkward situation of trying to explain why they were cuddling—and he excused himself before breakfast so he could get to his house as fast as possible.

  
Of course, he forgot about his sprained ankle.

\-------

“You sprained your ankle?”

  
Sugawara tilted his head when he asked, absentmindedly twirling the volleyball in his hands. Kageyama looked down at the ground. He had been so fixated on getting out of Hinata's house as fast as possible that he had managed to forget about his sprained ankle until he started walking—but his pride was too great for him to go back to Hinata's house. So he had walked the rest of the way home, in pain but unwilling to give up.

  
“Yes. But I'll be better soon.” he promised. His stupid gay feelings had gotten in the way of volleyball, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

  
“Alright...I'll tell Daichi and coach that you'll be out for a few days then,” Suga said with a reassuring smiling. “Just leave it to senpai!”

  
“Can I...still sit in on the practices, though?”

  
“I don't see why not!”

  
While the others practiced he sat in one edge of the course glaring daggers at Tsukishima, who teased him relentlessly, and avoided the gaze of Hinata, who decided to barrage him with questions everytime he came over (“Do you need more water?” “Is it because you left early on Saturday?” “Bakageyama, you should've just stayed at least for breakfast! Why did you leave so early?”). He refused to answer any of the questions with anything more than a grunt, leaving his intimidating glare to scare Hinata off.

  
He watched Hinata during the practices, mostly. It was interesting to see him from an outside perspective—he was always so concentrated on the court, always focusing on the ball, and the players positions, on making his serves and tosses the best they could be. Off the court, he could watch. He observed all the players, but his eyes kept drifting back to Hinata, the little ball of sunshine that seemed to brighten the very gym.

  
On the third day of sitting out, he was starting to get extremely restless. He had to get out there, he had to play, he wanted to toss he needed to toss....

  
“Feeling a little jittery there, Kageyama-kun?” Suga asked him.

  
“I want to play,” he said in a rush. “I want to practice with the others.”

  
“Well, do you think your ankle is well enough for you to play?”

  
He looked down at said ankle, still wrapped up in gauze. “Of course it i--” he stopped when he saw Sugawara's doubting gaze. “No, it isn't.”

  
Sugawara laughed. “That's what I thought. Well, just wait a few more days!” he said, patting him roughly on the shoulder.

  
Kageyama frowned. He didn't want to wait a few more days. Every day he was stretching, doing all the recommended things to quicken the healing process, but it seemed he had sprained it pretty well, from what the doctor had said. But he didn't care. He just wanted to be on the court. He wanted to toss to Hinata, he wanted to do their freak quicks....but he also didn't want his injury to get any worse. So he suffered through his fate.

  
He caught Hinata looking at him several times. Each time he caught Hinata looking the other boy would yelp and turn around, getting right back to practicing. But Kageyama saw the red tint on his ears. Or was he imagining it? Was he projecting his own thoughts, hoping that Hinata felt the same way he did?

  
Yeah. Definitely. There was no way Hinata liked him the same way he liked Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> WAS IT ANY GOOD????? PLS KUDO OR COMMENT (or both) aND TELL ME WHAT U THINK.


End file.
